1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to an image synchronization method and system thereof, in particular with respect to an image synchronization method and system thereof which are conducted aiming between two image detection units.
2. Description of the Related Art
In three-dimension application, generally, it can use at least two image sensors to capture depth of field information of a scene, and combine the image data obtained from the at least two image sensors and then process it to infer a distance information to build a three-dimension graphic. And the application is commonly shown in the smart phone embedded with two image sensors or two distributed image sensors, and the three-dimension graphic is thereby established.
Combining each of the image information obtained from at least two image sensors usually involves in executing image frame synchronization; however, even though two image sensors are made of the same manufacturing process, speed of outputting image frame thereof may also have a very tiny difference. For example, when two image sensors all indicate that 30 image frames are output per second, in other words, the output time of the both image frames is namely 33.33 . . . milliseconds; but the first image sensor may only be accurate at tenth decimal place, and the second image sensor is accurate at the twelfth decimal place; after a period of keeping using the two image sensors to capture image of a scene, the output time between the two image sensors may have negative effect upon the to-be-built three-dimension graphic or inference of distance information.
Therefore, how to synchronize information from a plurality of image sensors and effectively process the information to decrease the cost of image processing and complexity thereof is in an urgent need.